Problem: In triangle $ABC$, $AB = 3$, $AC = 5$, and $BC = 4$.  The medians $AD$, $BE$, and $CF$ of triangle $ABC$ intersect at the centroid $G$.  Let the projections of $G$ onto $BC$, $AC$, and $AB$ be $P$, $Q$, and $R$, respectively.  Find $GP + GQ + GR$.

[asy]
import geometry;

unitsize(1 cm);

pair A, B, C, D, E, F, G, P, Q, R;

A = (0,3);
B = (0,0);
C = (4,0);
D = (B + C)/2;
E = (C + A)/2;
F = (A + B)/2;
G = (A + B + C)/3;
P = (G + reflect(B,C)*(G))/2;
Q = (G + reflect(C,A)*(G))/2;
R = (G + reflect(A,B)*(G))/2;

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--G);
draw(B--G);
draw(C--G);
draw(G--P);
draw(G--Q);
draw(G--R);

label("$A$", A, dir(90));
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, SE);
label("$G$", G, SE);
label("$P$", P, S);
label("$Q$", Q, NE);
label("$R$", R, W);
[/asy]
Answer: By Pythagoras, triangle $ABC$ is right with $\angle B = 90^\circ$.  Then the area of triangle $ABC$ is $1/2 \cdot AB \cdot BC = 1/2 \cdot 3 \cdot 4 = 6$.

Since $G$ is the centroid of triangle $ABC$, the areas of triangles $BCG$, $CAG$, and $ABG$ are all one-third the area of triangle $ABC$, namely $6/3 = 2$.

We can view $PG$ as the height of triangle $BCG$ with respect to base $BC$.  Then \[\frac{1}{2} \cdot GP \cdot BC = 2,\]so $GP = 4/BC = 4/4 = 1$.  Similarly, $GQ = 4/AC = 4/5$ and $GR = 4/AB = 4/3$.  Therefore, $GP + GQ + GR = 1 + 4/5 + 4/3 = \boxed{\frac{47}{15}}$.